


broken

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hatred, Insults, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: Shoichi smirks and adjusts his glasses. “I know exactly what you want, Hanamiya-kun. We’ve been playing this game for years. What I don’t know, however, is why I should indulge you again. We aren’t children anymore.”“Does it matter?” Hanamiya demands with an ugly snort. “We’ve been playing for years, like you said. I can’t stay away,Shoichi. I love you too much.”Shoichi sighs. “You’re so transparent. Honestly, it’s disappointing.You’redisappointing, Makoto. You’re losing your touch.”





	broken

“It’s been a long time, Imayoshi-senpai.”

Shoichi cocks his head slightly as he looks Hanamiya up and down. The younger boy looks composed, careless smirk plastered across his face.

He’s not fooled for a second.

“What do you want, Hanamiya-kun?” Shoichi asks slowly, purposefully. “I distinctly remember you saying that you wouldn’t be returning after last time.”

Hanamiya shrugs nonchalantly. “And how many times have I said that, senpai?”

“I don’t care enough to count,” Shoichi tells without a hint of emotion, and Hanamiya twitches almost undetectably. “Tell me what you want or get out of my house.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Hanamiya says innocently. “Maybe I’ve missed you. It’s been weeks, after all.”

“It may have been weeks,” Shoichi says, “but I’m not an idiot. I still know when you’re lying to me.”

Hanamiya scoffs. “If you know me so well, then you tell me. What do I want?”

Shoichi smirks and adjusts his glasses. “I know exactly what you want, Hanamiya-kun. We’ve been playing this game for years. What I don’t know, however, is why I should indulge you again. We aren’t children anymore.”

“Does it matter?” Hanamiya demands with an ugly snort. “We’ve been playing for years, like you said. I can’t stay away, _Shoichi_. I love you too much.”

Shoichi sighs. “You’re so transparent. Honestly, it’s disappointing. _You’re_ disappointing, Makoto. You’re losing your touch.”

Hanamiya rolls his eyes. “Anyone else would have eaten that up, you know.”

“I’m not just anyone,” Shoichi reminds, roughly grabbing Hanamiya’s tie, “and neither are you. You had me hoping for something new, and you let me down. Again.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Hanamiya deadpans. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Why should I?” Shoichi cocks an eyebrow, looking Hanamiya up and down once more, letting a hint of disdain creep onto his face. “You disgust me.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Hanamiya counters, “I’m disgusting, you’re trash, we’re both broken pieces of shit hurting each other to lessen our own pain. Isn’t that the whole point, senpai?”

“Let’s get something straight,” Shoichi says slowly, roughly shoving Hanamiya against the wall and using his grip on the younger boy’s tie to keep him there. “I’m nothing like you. I may be broken, but you’re the only piece of trash here.”

“Who’s disappointing now? Who’s losing their touch now? Clearly you don’t believe yourself, how’d you expect me to believe you?” Hanamiya asks with another roll of his eyes. 

“I don’t care if you believe me or not,” Shoichi snaps. “I don’t care about you, Makoto.”

“Good. I don’t care about you either,” Hanamiya agrees indifferently. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

“This is the last time,” Shoichi tells firmly. “I’ve outgrown our games.”

“Whatever you say, Shoichi.” 

Hanamiya surges up and kisses him. It’s uncaring and impersonal and violent, just like Hanamiya. It’s disgusting, but it’s familiar.

Shoichi’s as much a liar as Hanamiya. As he bites down on Hanamiya’s lip, swallowing the younger boy’s pained gasp, he knows that this isn’t the last time.

Hanamiya will be back, and Shoichi will indulge him. He always has, and as much as he hates to admit it, he always will.


End file.
